Hate or Love?
by Sofie Rose
Summary: (SUMMARY CHANGE) The story of how Branch's adolescent feelings of hate for the Troll Princess slowly but surely devolved into feelings of love as they continued to grow up. After all, Hate and Love -while fairly different- are not complete opposites. Goes from pre-canon to story to the ending of Trolls 2.
1. Chapter 1

Branch is fifteen.

If there's one thing about Branch that he knows about himself, it's that he almost hates the eleven-year-old Troll Princess. (Yes, he does know that hating or even the word "hate" is a big offense to troll village, but what they don't know won't hurt them)

Not only is she super annoyingly positive and optimistic, but she also takes joy in purposely irritating him.

You see, to most trolls, Poppy is a saint. After all, she is always positive, she loves to help everyone, and she goes over to the daycare twice a week to help out with the children.

But she is also careless, far too blind of the bad in the world, and not to mention, just generally annoying.

So yes, Branch has a very big distaste for Poppy. He may even hate her. But why does he find himself thinking about her often?

He doesn't think about her looks because honestly, she isn't beautiful. (Okay fine, if he was being honest with himself, he would have to admit that she's cute…. _really_ cute)

Not even Branch knows what about Poppy makes him think of her. He just does. Don't get him wrong, he highly dislikes how she's so freaking positive, always seeing the best in trolls, and always singing and dancing. Doesn't she know the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows?

Apparently not.

And again, she's always getting on his nerves and he's 99.9% sure she takes joy in doing so.

So hate or love?

Hate.

* * *

**A/N I'm trying to get back into fanfiction. I feel bad for my many unfinished stories. I will finish them just like I'll finish this. I've been working on it for the a while. If you like RotG, feel free to read some of my stories. Until next week guys :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Branch is now twenty.

One thing he knows about himself is that he sorta-kinda hates the sixteen-year-old Troll Princess.

He didn't think she could get any more annoying from when she was eleven, but he knows now that he was miserably mistaken.

Over the years the Princess has shown a liking for scrap booking. And over the years, she has proven herself to be talented in doing so. _Really Talented._

And as she improved, she started putting her scrap booking skills into her party invitations. Now her invitations include 3-D pop up characters, glitter shooters, small voice recordings, and more.

Which is bad news for him. For the past years in Troll Village, he has rarely ever been able to get through a month without receiving an invitation from Poppy.

Now, even though there are a little less parties then there were before; the loud, glitter shooting invitations more than enough to make up for it.

And every time he receives one, he throws it on the ground and stomps on it right in front of Poppy's face.

And every time he does so, her face only falls for a second before she grins again and says something like "Alright, I guess not. Maybe next time!" and walks away. Maybe he's fooling himself but he's pretty sure he sees a lesser skip in her step after these moments.

Why doesn't she just give up already?

She's only wasting her time and supplies by giving him those invitations.

He tells her that constantly, but she never seems to care.

One day, while he's collecting sticks, he sees Poppy flat on her stomach scrap booking. There are two piles of invitations next to her. The one on the left much bigger then the one on the right, so Branch assumes that one is for her personal friends.

He quickly darts behind a bush before she can see him.

"Ooookay" Poppy says slowly, not noticing him "Coopers invitation isssss…." She puts the final dust of glitter on the invitation "Done!" she finishes happily.

Branch takes a peek from behind the bush. The invitation has a pop-up Poppy, lots of glitter, and Branch is pretty sure Poppy used icing for decorations.

"Alright" Poppy says to herself, dusting her hands. "DJ, Satin, Chenille, Smidge, Biggie, , Fuzzbert, Guy Diamond, Cooper, Creek" her pink cheeks turn a shade pinker and she lets out a small giggle.

Branch rolls his eyes. It's no secret that Poppy had the HUGEST crush on the Zen troll.

Admittedly, Poppy got a little better with hiding it as she grows older. When she was thirteen, Creek would only have to compliment her handwriting, and she would nearly faint. (**A/N; No I'm not making that part up, it's in a book) **Nowadays, she only blushes red and will stutter a thank you. But it's still very clear she likes him. Almost every troll knows that. Ironically, the only troll who doesn't seem to know of Poppy's crush was the troll she had a crush on.

However, Branch would sometimes see Creek hold Poppy's hand while walking. He sees how Creeks lavender cheeks seem to be a shade darker when it happens. Branch sees from the corner of his eyes how Creek takes Poppy's hand after he destroys the invitations. Branch sees how Poppy's slightly troubled face relaxes almost immediately when it happens. Branch doesn't know why, but his mood always seems to sour after seeing those things.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears Poppy say "And now to work on Branch"

Wait, what?

He watches her pull out more material. Her tongue sticks out slightly as she concentrates on cutting out a troll figure. Her eyes squint as she carefully glues it on the paper.

Realizing that he's been there long enough, Branch silently stands up and walks away. Poppy doesn't notice.

On his way back to his bunker, Branch can't stop a bubble of guilt from forming in his stomach. He never knew how hard Poppy worked on her invitations. Come to think of it, he's never really thought at all on how she works on her invitations. He just focuses on damaging them.

He tries to tell himself it's not his fault. He couldn't have known. But that's no excuse. He knows it.

Maybe that's why when Poppy gives him the invitation the next day, he doesn't destroy it. Instead, he quietly takes it and walks away. From the corner of his eye, he sees Poppy's surprise, and then she shows the biggest grin he's ever seen on her face.

She looks even happier than usual.

It almost makes him feel guilty that he's not going. Almost.

Maybe that's why he can't find himself to dispose of the invitation. In his bunker, he sees a small compartment that he was planning to use as a storage for food and water.

He looks at it, then the invitation, sighs, and puts the invitation inside the compartment. Oh well, its only going to be this one.

Hate or love?

Highly dislike... but not hate.

* * *

**This is NOT a Poppy x Creek fic. But it wouldn't be fair for Poppy to have a crush on Creek for so long if I didn't put just _a little _chemistry between them. I feel like it's more accurate this way. But don't worry. This is a BranchxPoppy fic. It always will be. Until next week guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Branch is now twenty one.

He almost regrets the moment when he took the invitation. Apparently Poppy took that as an invite (no pun intended) to give him more invitations to more parties.

He doesn't have a choice but to now start destroying them again. Only this time, he doesn't stomp, or throw them as hard as he used to. When Poppy and her group of friends look away, he quickly picks it up, and tucks it away before scowling at them and walking away.

Poppy still looks disappointed when this happens, but she almost perks up immediately and says "Okay. Guess that's not your cup of tea. Next time then" and walks away with her friends.

Branch doesn't miss on how sometimes Creek will take her hand and she will beam at him in return.

Branch doesn't like the nasty internal feeling he gets afterwards.

Hate or love?

Dislike, but not hate.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, so this is short. Next chapter is longer though. Sorry this is late :(**

**Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Branch is now twenty-three.

Poppy is nineteen.

He had thought since Poppy is an adult now, that she would realize the world isn't all cupcakes, or rainbows.

How wrong he was.

Poppy has recently started reading to the young trolls, influencing then to be just as upbeat as she is.

Poppy still continues to start Troll songs, she still continues to make scrapbook-like invitations, she still continues to crush on Creek, she still continues to purposely annoy him, she still continues to be loved by the whole village, and she _still_ continues to smile, sing, and dance like there's no tomorrow.

And that drives Branch crazy.

How can she be so clueless of the danger in the world?

How can she be so unaware of bad things?

How does she always see the bright side?

How does she always stay _so freaking happy_?

Branch knows the answer. Because this is Troll Village, where the happiest live.

It still doesn't lower his frustration.

Hate or love?

Annoyed to the moon and back, but not hate.

* * *

**I. Will. Finish. This.**

**No matter how long it takes.**

**Until next time y'all :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Branch is now twenty-five.

At this point, he's not a very liked troll at _all. _He's known to be the Party Pooper of the village. He doesn't exactly know why.

…

…

…

Okay, maybe he has an idea why. But come on! He was only trying to warn the village about the Bergan's. And yeah, all of them happened to be false alarms, and maybe he has knocked over more cakes then he could count, and yeah maybe what happened at that funeral was a little too far, but still.

The Village may not care about the Bergans but that's exactly what's going to get them killed.

Poppy, on one hand is no help whatsoever. The twenty-one-year-old Princess doesn't voice it, but Branch knows she thinks he's at least a little crazy.

She thinks the village is perfectly hidden and the Bergans will never find them.

Branch strongly disagrees.

That doesn't seem to matter though. Poppy is already planning a big party for next year's twentieth anniversary.

Branch is almost certain that this Party is what's going to bring the Bergans to Troll Village.

He nearly dreads the day when she'll be crowned queen. The village will surely fall by that day.

Yet Poppy still doesn't seem to care.

Hate or love?

Extreme dislike, but not hate.


	6. Chapter 6

Branch is now twenty-six.

Poppy is twenty- two.

The Party is today. Branch is certain the Bergans will come. Poppy and her friends still think it's ridiculous.

Sighing to himself, he shakes his head and continues to walk collecting sticks as he goes. That's when he hears it.

The unmistaken sound of the Troll princess leading a singing and dancing show.

He follows the sound to see Poppy directing a Troll Tower all while singing, finally ending with King Peppy at the top with an enthusiastic "YEAH!"

Branch rolls his eyes and does a slow, sarcastic clap.

"Unbelievable guys. Really, really great, good job. _I can hear you a mile away_!" he says, sarcasm dripping out of his voice.

But unfazed as always, Poppy just hops down from Cooper's head.

"Good" she says, a little breathlessly "I was worried we weren't projecting enough"

And as usual, she misses the point.

"Poppy," he explains, a bit exasperated "if I can hear you, _so can the Burgans"_

Cue to everybody thinking he's overreacting.

"Oh boy." Guy diamond says.

"Here we go again." Cooper rolls his eyes.

"Oh Branch" Biggie sighs.

"You always ruin everything" Satin starts.

"Warning us about the Bergan's" Chenille finishes.

Branch is taken aback by the last one. "No I don't."

…

Okay, when thinking back, maybe he _does_ have a tendency to ruin certain events when in panic mode over the Bergans'. But still. He's only trying to help.

"Come on." Poppy says, an easy smile grazing her lips "No one's seen a Bergan in twenty years, they're not gonna find us"

"No, they're not going to find me." Branch corrects, frustration growing "Because I'll be in my highly camouflaged, heavily fortified, Bergan-proof survivor bunker."

Oh, just talking about it fills his chest up with pride.

Her face falls. "You mean you're not coming to the party tonight?"

Of course that's the only thing she'll pick up.

"But it's going to be the biggest..." Satin and Chenille start together.

"The loudest..." Suki grins.

"The craziest party ever!" Cooper finishes excitedly.

Branch cannot _believe _this.

"Big? Loud? Crazy? You're just gonna lead the Bergans right to us!" he stomps his foot. Maybe it looks a little childish, but he doesn't care. Why are trolls so impossible?

Poppy's friends gasp at him.

"Are you sure you wanna invite this party pooper to poop on your party?" Cooper whispers to Poppy, his normally exuberant blue eyes looking at Branch skeptically.

"Yes." Poppy replies confidently, sounding as if _not_ inviting Branch has never even crossed her mind. "I think everyone deserves to be happy."

"I don't do happy." Branch says bluntly.

The question is when she'll learn it.

"Branch" Poppy states, "I know you have happiness inside you. You just need our help" she gestures to her friends, "to find it."

She pulls out an invitation from her hair and opens it. A tiny Branch pops out.

_Celebrate freedom from the Bergans! _It sings. Then (the part Branch saw coming) it shoots glitter to his right face. Far too used to it at this point, Branch doesn't even flinch, instead simply just looking at the thing with distaste.

"What do you say, Branch?" Poppy grins.

Branch calmly takes the invitation, even plastering on a small smile as he does.

Then, he throws the invitation down and stomps on it.

The whole group of Poppy's friends gasp in shock and maybe a tad of horror.

"Oh, my Ga." Smidge's jaw drops.

"I wouldn't be caught dead at your party, but you will be." Branch snaps. "Caught, and dead." He slides his hand across his head to demonstrate.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy, Branch. Easy." A familiar voice says.

Oh great.

Creek appears, one of his "Zen Beetles" holding him by the hair.

"Thank you for providing safe passage, brother." He says after he's set down. He touches foreheads with the bug. "Namaste."

Oh, give Branch a _break._

"Okay, first of all, mate, thanks for sharing your unique perspective on things. Again." Branch doesn't miss Creeks 'humor' at the last word. He also doesn't miss how the other trolls try to stifle a laugh.

Typical Creek.

"But, just for now, why don't you try on some positivity, eh?" Creek gives Branch that annoying smile.

"A little positivity might go with that vest." He says playfully boxing Branch's side.

Does the guy know anything about personal space?

"Okay, fine." Branch says. They want funny? "I'm positive you all are going to get eaten."

He feels both satisfied (and maybe even a little guilty) at the sad look Poppy gives him. It doesn't last long though, because just a moment later, her and everyone's bracelets light up.

"Hug time!" she exclaims happily.

"It is hug time." Creek says, grasping her hand. Branch doesn't know why, but he does not like that smile Poppy gives him.

Before he can think much about it though, the entire gang closes in on him.

"Hug time!"

"Our hearts are synchronizing" Creek says blissfully by his side.

"I can squeeze you forever" Guy Diamond sings, his grip tightening.

It takes effort, but Branch is able to get out of that group hug. He has had it.

"Someday, when the Bergans find us, and the survival of every Troll is in your hands, I sure hope the answer is singing, dancing, and hugging because that's all you know how to do!" he snaps, glaring at Poppy straight in the eye.

Her face falls, and Branch can't help but feel some small satisfaction.

"That is not true! Poppy can also scrapbook." Biggie defends. Or more like tries to defend.

A princess who only knows how to sing, dance, hug _and _scrapbook. Wow, Troll Village will be safe _for sure._

"I can't believe you're gonna be queen one day." He says, his voice sounding venomous even in his own ear.

With that he walks away.

It's only when he's out of eyesight when the guilt comes. Was he too harsh? Probably.

Did Poppy deserve it? …Probably not.

He thinks back to smashed invitation and turns around slightly.

Poppy and her gang are walking away in another direction. The smile on Poppy's face as Creek holds her hand bring back his irritation. This time, their fingers are interlocking.

Branch's mood goes twice as sour.

Why does he feel like this?

It's not until he's certain they're completely gone before he goes back and picks the damaged invitation. Carefully inspecting it, a sigh unknowingly leaves his lips.

It's in bad shape, but not unrepairable.

For a brief moment, his mind goes back to the smiling Troll princess.

Hate or love?

Dislike… but far from hate.

* * *

**Welp, this took forever. But like I said, I have no plans to completely abandon this story. I will finish it. **

**Truthfully guys, I started working this story in 2017 when Trolls and ROTG were like my favorite films ever. Don't get me wrong, I still love them but I'm not as crazy about them as I once were, so inspiration is hard to come by. That and life got a whole lot busier than it was three years ago. PLUS Trolls 2 came out so I needed to adjust this story just a little XD. Anyway, I don't know when the next update will come but don't give up on me now.**

**Until next time guys :D**


End file.
